dancemomsfandomcom-20200223-history
In Hollywood
:For the song used for the Junior Select Ensemble's group dance "Hollywood Stars" in Hollywood Here We Come, Part 2, see Hollywood. "In Hollywood" is a song by 21st Century Girl. It was used for Mackenzie's solo "Hollywood" in New Girl In Town. Mackenzie's Solo Lyrics One more boring minute of my life It's like I'm stuck here in a maze now Nothing ever changes, going crazy Yeah, I need a little break Spinnin' round in circles, 'round in circles in my mind I just close my eyes and I can see that perfect sign Countdown to adventure, new direction Take me to my favorite place Where the sun shines hot And life's over the top In Hollywood (Hollywood) In Hollywood (Hollywood) Any time we want fun It's a town that's ready to play, night or day Where the paparazzi pop And party don't stop In Hollywood (Hollywood) In Hollywood (Hollywood) Soakin' in the lights on Sunset Take me away It's a place where you can be just who you wanna be Take a chance, make a move Star in every scene Brand new day and I all got to say is that the future's lookin' bright now Glowin' in the good time and the glamour 'til it doesn't matter when Shoppin', party hoppin', all my girls'll come along Lift the velvet rope and DJ play another song Live it up tonight and then tomorrow we can do it all again Where the sun shines hot And life's over the top In Hollywood (Hollywood) In Hollywood (Hollywood) Any time we want fun It's a town that's ready to play, night or day Where the paparazzi pop And party don't stop In Hollywood (Hollywood) In Hollywood (Hollywood) Soakin' in the lights on Sunset Take me away It's a place where you can be just who you wanna be Smile for the camera (snap) Come on, do your thing (thing) Limousine, beauty queen, picture in a magazine Step up (up), get down (down), see and be seen Take a dip, take a sip of luxury Feel the spark of electricity It's a world where dreams are made In the heart of L.A. Where the sun shines hot And life's over the top In Hollywood (Hollywood) In Hollywood (Hollywood) Any time we want fun It's a town that's ready to play, night or day Where the paparazzi pop And party don't stop In Hollywood (Hollywood) In Hollywood (Hollywood) Soakin' in the lights on Sunset Take me away Where the sun shines hot And life's over the top In Hollywood (Hollywood) In Hollywood (Hollywood) Any time we want fun It's a town that's ready to play, night or day Where the paparazzi pop And party don't stop In Hollywood (Hollywood) In Hollywood (Hollywood) Soakin' in the lights on Sunset Take me away Gallery 224 Hollywood (2).jpg 224 Hollywood (3).jpg Category:Season Two Songs Category:Songs Category:Mackenzie Solo Songs Category:Song used in New Girl In Town Category:Dance-Pop Category:Pop Category:Season 2 Solo Songs Category:Acrobatic Jazz Category:Songs by Jingle Punks